This kind of waterproof connector is disclosed in Patent document No. 1. In this waterproof connector, a male housing and a female housing in pairs are inserted into a mounting panel from its front and back sides respectively and further engaged with each other. In arrangement, the female housing is covered with a grommet so that its clinch part surrounds an overhang part formed on an upper part of the housing on the front side and a grommet lip part comes into contact with the back surface of the female housing. A waterproof projection is formed on the upper part of the male housing to project to the front side of the mounting panel. When the female housing and the male housing are connected to each other, the waterproof projection is brought into contact with the downside of the overhang part, so that both the clinch part and the lip part operate as a crank-like seal between the female housing and the male housing, improving an effect to prevent droplets via the mounting panel from entering into the grommet.
Patent Document No. 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-92510